


brooms and bliss, now we kiss

by halfjackets



Series: klance month 2018 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Artist Keith (Voltron), Gryffindor Keith (Voltron), Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hogwarts, Hogwarts AU, Hogwarts Week, Klance Hogwarts Week, Klance Month 2018, Klance Week 2018, Laith, M/M, Quidditch, Slytherin Lance (Voltron), klance, minor adashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfjackets/pseuds/halfjackets
Summary: “At the sound of my whistle, the game may commence.”Keith wasn’t sure of what McClain was doing. Lance also wasn’t sure of what he was doing.





	brooms and bliss, now we kiss

**Author's Note:**

> hello! so this is my entry for klance month’s first week (hogwarts week), hosted by @kci-ths, @bleulily and @kekogane on tumblr <3
> 
> i actually had another fic posted but i’ve saved it to my docs and deleted it from here since i’m not done with it and i want a completed fic to be ready for this week’s prompt. this one’s a quidditch au thingy that will (i’m warning you first) end up a little bit cliché, and i have to admit this isn’t my best work, but i’ll improve on it once i find the time. for now, i hope you guys enjoy ‘caught your quaffle’ and be sure to stay tuned for my next few fics dedicated to the klance month prompts :)

“Leading the Gryffindor Quidditch team onto the pitch is Team Captain and Chaser, Keith Kogane!”

Keith brushed imaginary dust off of his crimson robes and he made his way onto the pitch, his team following closely behind, taking in the applause and the cheers. All around there were people shouting his name, holding up Gryffindor banners and flags in support of the house that had kept the Quidditch Cup in their possession for three years and running, ever since Keith became Captain. It was a good day for a game, the weather wasn’t scorching, and not a single storm cloud was in sight. The first game Gryffindor would play of the year would be an easy win, one that would boost Gryffindor’s morale to win all the other games they would play, and ultimately clinch the Cup for the fourth time in a row.

Across the pitch, Keith could see his opponents in green making their appearance, new brooms gleaming in the sunlight. They looked especially menacing today, especially after they had come in second after Gryffindor the year before.

“And at the front of the Slytherin team is Lance McClain, Team Captain and Beater of the team two years and running!” Applause for Slytherin rang out from their supporters, as signboards and green-and-silver scarfs were waved in the air. McClain, being the shameless attention-seeker he was, responded by blowing air-kisses to his fans, which Keith almost gagged at. Lance McClain was a lean figure, but Keith hadn’t let his thinner limbs and sharper features fool him. He had been his rival slash frenemy-kinda for two years now, and while McClain stepping-up to the position of Captain hadn’t gotten them the Quidditch Cup, they’d slowly been climbing the ranks, taking over Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw with little competition. McClain had surely strived harder than the previous captain, but Keith had trained his team to be stronger, swifter, smarter, which was the only way they’d managed to retain their place at the top for the last two years. He intended to bring his house to victory again this year.

Both Gryffindor and Slytherin were lined up facing each other in the middle of the pitch. It was a ritual of sportsmanship where the players of each team would shake hands with the players of the opposing team, as a sign of respect and fair-play. Keith looked at his shoes as he took McClain’s hand, shook it firmly, before letting go. “What’s the matter Kogane? Can’t bear to look me in the eye? Is it because you know we’re going to win this game?” McClain quipped.

Keith rolled his eyes. McClain was so ambitious.

“You say that every game we play against each other. It never happens.”

“I say that to every opponent I’ve had. Slytherin has been rising, slowly but steadily. Just a matter of time before we trash Gryffindor.”

“Huh. You think that’s gonna bring you to victory? You _disgust_ me.”

“Scared Kogane?” McClain raised a brow.

“You wish.”

With that, both captains retreated to their sides of the pitch. The Flying instructor, Professor Rachel McClain, who favoured all teams equally even though she was Lance McClain’s sister, cast a Sonorus on herself. “Good morning Hogwarts! Welcome to the first game of the school year, in which Team Slytherin will be playing against Team Gryffindor. At the sound of my whistle, the game may commence. Players, mount your brooms.”

Keith slung his left leg over his Firebolt, which had served him well for three years now. It was a gift from his brother Shiro and his husband—fiancé back then—Adam when Keith first took up his role as Gryffindor captain.

“On your marks, set, beeeeeeeeeeep!”

Fourteen brooms took to the sky at once, as the quaffle, two bludgers and the golden snitch were released. The commentators, Pidge and Hunk, were drowned out in the cheers and jeers of the spectators. Keith snatched up the quaffle as he zipped past the Slytherin seeker and one of their chasers. His two chasers Olia and James, flanked him as the dodged an oncoming bludger hit by McClain himself. Keith had a clear shot; the Slytherin keeper was more interested in waving to his girlfriend down at the bleachers. He flung the quaffle, hoping for it to fly through the top ring. The attempt, however, was directly intercepted by another bludger, launched by other Slytherin beater, Ryan Kinkade. “Nice one!” Keith heard McClain to shout Kinkade from above them. Keith grunted.

The quaffle went into possession of one of the Slytherin chasers, who’s small form was an advantage to her manoeuvers. She zoomed right past an approaching bluffer and tossed to quaffle towards the Slytherin rings, only for it to be caught by Olia instead, who evaded McClain’s oncoming blusher as her broom brought her nearer to the goal. Keith prepared to take possession of the quaffle at the Slytherin keeper’s blind spot, right believed where he hovered. Olia pretended to aim the quaffle at James who remained at the northwest of the Slytherin keeper, before changing her angle and passing the quaffle over to Keith. Right before he was able to grasp it, a bludger flew straight at the quaffle, hitting it squarely out of Keith’s reach and into the hands of a chaser in green. Below, Pidge praised Lance for his accuracy in nailing the bludger, while Hunk wished Gryffindor good luck.

Keith stared at McClain. “You weren’t _this_ good last year—”

“I had a shit ton of practice hours Kogane. That’s the perks of having a quidditch-inclined family,” McClain taunted as he smirked. Keith very so wanted to sock McClain with a beater’s bat. McClain had known Keith was an orphan, for he had been taken into Shiro and Adam’s custody as a thirteen-year-old boy, and had lived with them ever since. He was already used to the fact that he didn’t have proper family to depend on, and didn’t take much offence to similar teases, but the way McClain said it got on his nerves.

“And the snitch has been released!”

Keith glanced over to Gryffindor’s seeker, Rax, who gave him a thumbs-up before soaring to higher altitude. Slytherin’s seeker Narti watched their interaction before mirroring Rax’s actions. Keith sped off towards the quaffle, which was being exchanged between two Slytherin chasers. He intercepted the pass, and made an attempt to score goal from across the pitch, only for the third Slytherin chaser to grab the quaffle and toss it straight through the right-most ring, a narrowly-missed save by Gryffindor’s keeper. Slytherin had scored the first goal of the game.

“How’s that for ‘disgusting’ Kogane?” McClain jeered from the other side of the pitch. Keith narrowed his eyes. _Focus Kogane, you can do this._

The game went on for another hour, quaffle-passes were intercepted, bludgers tossed and the golden snitch was being pursued neck-and-neck by Narti and Rax. As the game progressed on through the morning, the sun began to rise higher, illuminating the flagpoles situated around the pitch.

“Another goal by James Griffin, Gryffindor’s chaser! Hurrah!” Pidge hollered as the rest of the school erupted into cheers.

“That makes the score 150-140 with Slytherin in the lead! Hey Pidge, is that the golden snitch?” Hunk pointed to a small-fluttery object sipping wildly in the air, its golden surface reflecting the sun’s rays. Keith watched as Rax and Narti zoomed off to catch the prize. McClain had shouted for Narti to earn Slytherin it’s win and she’d nodded dutifully before pursuing the tiny golden ball. Keith observed as McClain remained hovering where he’d spoken to Narti, watched as sunlight bounced of bronze skin and as his ocean blue eyes sparkled.

“Keith!” James shouted, tossing the quaffle at the captain. Keith caught it and headed straight for Gryffindor’s hoops. He had seen how quick Narti was at catching the snitch, and if Rax wouldn’t be able to beat her, then he would at least increase their chances by scoring more points for his house.

“Captain! Watch out!” Olia yelled. But Keith wasn’t able to react in time before a bludger plunged into him, knocking him off his broom. Keith clutched onto the quaffle, fumbling for his wand in his back pocket. His right elbow ached with the impact of the bludger. Beater Kinkade sure was strong. Kinkade hovered nearby, smirking as he directed the smaller Slytherin chaser at below Keith. Another bludger was already in his hand, and everything went in slow motion as Kinkade threw the ball into the air, poised to hit it straight for Keith. Keith knew what he was going to do. Kinkade was going to dislodge the quaffle from his grasp as he fell, right into the chaser’s possession. He quickly produced his wand, shouting “Accio Firebolt!” His broom responded, but Kinkade has already launched the bludger. Both the bludger and the broom hurtled towards the falling Gryffindor captain, and Keith braced for major impact. The dull throb in his arm was growing, and his arm was starting to feel slightly numb. His Firebolt wasn’t going to make it in time. Below him he could hear the crowd screaming, whether for Kinkade’s success or for his downfall he couldn’t tell. He shut his eyes and hugged the quaffle tight.

“Thwack!” Keith heard the sound of iron on iron, before his Firebolt appeared right beside him. He used his weaker arm to clutch into the quaffle, his left arm gripped the polished wood of the broom, pulling himself onto the Firebolt.

“And it looks like Slytherin captain Lance McClain launched a bludger… at his own team’s bludger?” Hunk’s voice rang out around the stadium. McClain’s bludger? That meant…

Keith looked up to face Lance McClain, who looked down at Keith and averted eye contact. McClain had saved him? His rival?

“And Seeker Narti has caught the golden snitch!” Pidge shouted, jumping into Hunk’s arms as they danced around the podium. “Slytherin wins!”

The spectators all rose to applaud Slytherin for its first win against Gryffindor and for winning the first quidditch match of the year. Olia hovered to where Keith was and patted him on the back. James was with the beater and seeker, Acxa and Rax, slinging arms around their shoulders and telling them that they’d done well. But Keith didn’t move. He was still trying to comprehend what had happened in the last few minutes. Not the fact that Slytherin had won, but that McClain had intercepted the bludger heading towards Keith. His cuban rival was being congratulated by his teammates, and Keith swore he saw McClain look up at him. He looked almost relieved.

Keith could ignore everything else that was happening in the background. He had so many questions.

Why had McClain saved him? Why had McClain seemed satisfied that he had saved Keith? Why was he afraid to look into Keith’s eyes?

He wanted answers.

 

 

Two days after Slytherin’s victory, Keith was on the way to Shiro’s Defence class when he ran round the corner and straight into Lance McClain.

“Sorry… I wasn’t looking where I was going,” McClain said sheepishly as he bent down to retrieve Keith’s textbook. “Oh it’s you Kogane.”

“Congratulations on your win. You deserved it,” Keith said without thinking. He almost cursed at himself for ‘fraternizing with the enemy’, but he thought of it as a way to indirectly tank McClain for saving him. McClain looked very puzzled.

“Keith Kogane? Congratulating me? Slytherin captain who finally clinched his first win against a house he’d never been able to beat before?” McClain raised a brow. “That’s something new.”

Keith shrugged. They continued to stare at their feet awkwardly, neither wanting to indulge in conversation anymore.

“Hey look, I have class in like two minutes, so—”

“Y-yeah. Me too. Bye,” Keith hugged his books to his chest and clapped McClain on the back, before running off to Shiro’s classroom. He thought he saw McClain blush, but that could’ve just been illumination from the fire-torches that lined the corridor.

“Ah Keith. Thank you for blessing us with your holy presence,” Shiro said as Keith rushed into the classroom a single minute late. A few Hufflepuffs chuckled. Keith gave Shiro the stink eye. “Settle down class.”

Keith took his seat beside Hunk, his partner for DADA. “Okay class, open your textbooks to page 36. Today will be a theory lesson on Dark Magic and it’s uses.”

Keith flung his book open to that page, only for a tiny slip of paper to flutter out of the book and land on Hunk’s lap. “Dude, is this yours?”

Keith turned to Hunk. “What does it say?”

There on the torn-out piece of paper was written “ey koges, study @ library tmr? needa talk 2 u. -LM”

Hunk raised a brow. “LM? Isn’t that Lance?”

Keith snatched the slip out of Hunk’s fingers and digested the note’s content. McClain wanted to meet him? He must’ve slotted the note into Keith’s textbook when he picked it up.

“Ooo, someone has a crush on the Slytherin captain,” Hunk snapped Keith out of his reverie.

“N-no I don’t! We barely talk.”

“Oh yeah? Then explain why you’re blushing. I know you guys meet up regularly for one-on-one quidditch practices.”

Keith hadn’t even noticed he’d gone beet-red. Besides, it was McClain who asked to meet him. In a quiet place. So they could talk. Nothing to do with Keith. “I’m not even g-going to meet him—”

“Keith, if Lance wants to meet you, go meet him. It’s probably something important. I know my best friend.” Hunk gave Keith a pat on the back, poking him in the cheek where his face was red.

“Mr Kogane, Mr Garrett, I know for sure you two aren’t listening to me speak about Druids. Focus!” Professor Shirogane called them out. Hunk turned to face the blackboard, leaving Keith to ponder. Now that he thought of it, he could ask McClain about what happened during the match; why McClain had saved him. He would go see McClain.

Another thought made itself known to Keith.

What if McClain really did blush when they were in that hallway?

 

 

After all his lessons were over for the afternoon, Keith picked up his Astronomy textbook and his Charms essay, as well as his favourite red-tailed hawk feather quill and a pot of ink, before making his way towards the Hogwarts Library. Keith was never one for books or silence, so he rarely visited the library. The third-last time he went there was to accompany Pidge to get a book on magical beasts, and he kept bugging her to let him leave after holding out for five minutes in the everlasting silence. The second-last time was to help Hunk with Potions, which ended up with him becoming bored and kicking a quaffle around and accidentally knocking down five shelves in the process. The last time he went there was to pick up the fallen books and rearrange the entire section on Herbology as detention dished out by Madam Ryner for creating a ruckus in the library. He was quite sure Ryner still remembered him, but he hoped she wouldn’t evict him from the library before he could talk to McClain about whatever he had to say. Besides the last time he went to the library was when he was fourteen; he’d managed to avoid the library for three years now, and boy, was he proud.

He was about to break his streak for his rival.

McClain hadn’t said where they would meet, so he went inside and explored the library a little bit, just to see how it had changed over the course of three years. He decided not to acknowledge Ryner’s ominous presence at the counter, instead swiftly walking his way past her towards the endless shelves of books. He wasn’t so opposed to having so many books around him now that Adam had practically turned the Brogane household into a mini library after he’d moved in. The arrangement of shelves hadn’t changed at all, and the tables and chairs were still lined up in neat rows, just the way Ryner liked it. The only thing that had changed was the presence of small lava lamps on each table that had been introduced for some curious reason. Keith settled himself one of the random tables, wincing as the chair’s legs squeaked against the floor. Ryner’s head immediately snapped up, and she gave Keith a look that said “I know you’re there Kogane”. So much for stealth and pretence. How were all the other students able to sit down or stand up without making a sound anyway?

Keith sighed. He dipped the nib of his quill into the tiny ink pot, and prepared to finish his Charms essay. Adam’s homework was never difficult, but Keith had never been one for theory work. Which was why it took less than five minutes before Keith broke, and produced a piece of parchment and began to draw. He was a practised artist, and when he was not playing quidditch or hanging out with Pidge, he would spend all his time sitting on his bed in the dorm while gazing out the window, sketching the scenery over and over and over again. He’d spent seven years perfecting the same piece, and he was pretty sure he could entirely replicate the masterpiece he’s created in his secret sketchbook, complete with colours, shadows and highlights. He let his fingers feel the length of the quill, allowing it to slide along the parchment with ease. He didn’t know what he wanted to draw, so he closed his eyes and did a blind drawing. He thought of the pitch from the game, from such a high altitude, and how the crowd down below looked at lot like multicoloured dots, all combined to form a Hogwarts-coloured flag. He imagined how the quaffle was being passed to one of his teammates, and let his hand move along the parchment. Keith visualised Pidge and Hunk at the podium, jumping in glee at Slytherin’s win, and James and Olia high-fiving after they’d scored a goal. He thought of Kinkade and his ruthlessness, how his bludger was a weapon, not out to distract but to kill instead. His mind wandered off to Lance McClain. McClain in his quidditch uniform, McClain smirking up at him. Keith thought of Lance McClain poised in mid-air, beater’s bat at the ready to deflect any oncoming shots from the Gryffindor beater. Lance McClain.

“Hey, is that me?”

Keith actually hopped out of his seat, whipping out his wand and turning around, prepared to fire a Stupefy. Madam Ryner shushed him sternly. Keith didn’t want to risk another detention, so he sat down in his seat, sighing heavily when he realised the ‘attacker’ was merely McClain himself. Speak of the devil.

“McClain! I-I—” Keith started, only for McClain to place a lanky finger at his lips.

“Alright I know you couldn’t resist drawing my pretty face. It’s all good. Come with me,” McClain said, picking up Keith’s Astronomy textbook and offering a callused hand to Keith. Keith stared blankly. “Come on Kogane, I don’t think I have to cradle-carry you all the way to the other side of the library. Keith flushed slightly, before grabbing his hand.

McClain brought him to the furthest corner of the library.

“McClain, what are we doing here?” Keith clutched onto his drawing parchment, face still slightly red as McClain pulled him along the rows of shelves. His hand was warm and rough, like a father’s palms. He was walking at twice the pace at which Keith was. Curse those long legs, Keith thought as he almost jogged to keep up. They came to a halt in front of a towering shelf of Potions books, textbooks, reference catalogues and all that. McClain let go and told Keith to take a seat on the library floor, which he obediently did so, not knowing what was happening.

“Why are we here? I thought we were going to study.”

“We are Kogane. We’re going to recite the ingredients to our next potion, so that we actually do something in Holt’s class properly for once. Even better, we can consult these Potions books I’ll be arranging as we talk.”

Keith raised a brow. “Why are you rearranging the books?”

McClain just pointed to the timer-like device that was looped around his right wrist. Keith understood now. Ryner put that device on students to determine whether a student had finished their time re-sorting books whenever no teacher was available to supervise them. Detention.

Keith laughed, which earned him a scowl from McClain. He used a Wingardium to retrieve a book from the topmost shelf, titled ‘ _Moste Potente Potions_ ’.

“Professor Holt said our next potion would be the Beautification Potion, which of course I wouldn’t need because I’m pretty enough but oh well it’s necessary to be learnt in the syllabus so—” McClain watched Keith roll his eyes in his peripheral vision.

“Can’t pass up a chance to praise your looks can you?”

“You haven’t denied it, have you Kogane?” McClain smirked down at the boy in red, inwardly air-punching when he saw how Keith’s ears turned slightly pink.

“Let’s begin shall we?” Keith finally said, opening the book. “We’re gonna need fairy wings, morning dew, fresh rose petals—”

“I’m guessing we’ll have to add lady’s mantle and unicorn hair in? Oh, and ginger roots too!” McClain tapped his chin with one finger, his other hand slotting a book with yellowed pages back into the shelf. The timer beeped absently on his wrist. Keith nodded. McClain had always excelled in Potions. He mind wandered off to McClain’s note.

“You said you wanted to talk to me?” Keith looked up at McClain, who was balancing five books in one arm and stretching upwards to the second-shelf row from the top. He looked like he was about to fall, but anyone who’d spent enough time with Lance McClain on the pitch would know he had exemplary balance and aim; he never fell and never missed.

McClain was silent for a moment, as though he was trying to recall the contents of the note itself. “Actually I did. It’s about what happened during our match two days ago.”

Keith raised a brow, expecting him to clarify.

“You looked puzzled when I hit that bludger out of the way. Why so?”

Keith fiddled with his quill. It was hard to say it out loud.

“I guess I just don’t know why you saved me. I mean, we’re on opposing teams, and Kinkade would have eliminated me. You guys would’ve had less trouble gaining even more points before your seeker caught the snitch. Why did you help me?” Keith put his hand in his pocket and felt for the parchment he’d drawn on previously.

“Sportsmanship, Kogane. You were clearly hurt, and Kinkade still wanted to attack you. It didn’t seem right.” McClain said before turning back to the stack of books. Keith was confused. Was that all there was?

“When you slipped the note into my book, I saw you blush.” Keith suddenly brought up their impromptu meeting in the hallway. McClain froze.

“You saw that?”

“You haven’t denied it, have you McClain?” Keith imitated McClain’s voice and statement. “And you know that even if I fell and got hurt badly, the matron, your sister Veronica would have me all patched up in no time. What’s the real reason McClain?” Keith wanted to attack McClain until he broke. No more games.

They basked in the quietude for a little while longer. The distant sound of ruffling books from the other side of the library meant that students were packing up and leaving. It was nearing dinnertime.

McClain finally spoke. “You really want the truth?”

Keith nodded hesitantly.

“Well, Kogane, this will either ruin my reputation or lose you your reputation.” McClain spoke, moving his ladder a little further from where Keith was on the floor. Keith looked down at his boots, anticipating his answer. “Say it.”

“Let’s just say I like you, and not in a friend-friend way.”

Keith felt his breath hitch. He clutched the parchment in his pocket tighter.

“Kogane? You look like you’re about to combust.”

“When did you know?” Keith’s head snapped up to look Lance McClain in the eye.

“For a while now. I’d liked you since fifth year. Y’know, when we had that trip to Hogsmeade with Hunk and Pidge, and we were hurling snowballs at each other and you smiled so happily? It gave me such a good feeling—”

“And then you know you liked me?” Keith asked, face still in flames.

“Yeah.” It was all pouring out now. “I wanted to ask you out after that, but we were rivals, and I didn’t know if you were okay with going out with boys, so I kept these feelings to myself and—”

“You didn’t know if I liked boys? If you’d heard about the Yule Ball, you’d be laughing your socks of.”

“What? The Ball? In fourth year?”

“Yeah. Acxa had asked me to go with her as her date, and I said yes. But halfway through the only dance I had that night, I had an identity crisis and faked a headache before running back to my dorm. It was that day I knew I was gay.” Keith laughed. McClain so wanted to bottle that laugh and listen to it over and over.

“Hey, McClain.”

“Yeah?”

“I like you too.” Keith almost stammered. His heart melted when he saw McClain’s face get redder than it had been before. There were no torches to disguise the blush anymore.

“Since when?”

“Same day you started liking me.” The silence was back. Madam Ryner began to turn off the lights in the library, not bothering to check the shelves at the far corners for loitering students, namely two blushing boys who were confessing their crushes. McClain slid down from his place at the top of the ladder. The timer had been shut off since McClain had finished his time in detention. Keith decided to be brave.

He took McClain’s hand in his and pulled him down to the cold library floor.

“Ko—” he began, only to cut off by Keith’s warm lips on his. They were kissing.

“Don’t call me Kogane anymore. I think we’re at the stage where you can call me Keith. For real.”

“Wow, you’re sure about this? Fine, then you have to call me Lance.” Lance squeezed Keith’s hand, earning a deep crimson blush from the latter.

“We just kissed.”

“You kissed me, Ko-Keith. I liked it.”

“You did?” Keith tilted his head to stare at Lance. Man, the boy was a puzzle. “Does this mean we’re—”

“Do you want to?”

“More than anything else.” Keith made eye contact with Lance, face serious and soft at the same time. He lay his head on Lance’s shoulder. It was firm and comfortable enough to be a pillow.

“Are you hungry?” Lance suddenly piped up. Keith shook his head. Lance seemed content, and lay his head on top of Keith’s. Keith still had questions for Lance, but once the last of the lights in the library had been put out, he decided against rambling on. Little did he know his companion was thinking the same thing.

They continued to enjoy the quiet darkness of the Hogwarts library, engulfed in each other, too confused and too amazed by the afternoon to speak. All they needed was to indulge in the moment, in each other’s presence, and let time figure out how every other question would be answered. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> hope that was okay at the very least hehe
> 
> holy fuck 102 kudos & 853 hits i must be dreaming THANK U
> 
> follow my tumblr [@halfjackets](https://halfjackets.tumblr.com) \+ my twitter [@halfjackets](www.twitter.com/halfjackets) \+ my instagram [@cruelprinces](www.instagram.com/cruelprinces)


End file.
